Lakewood de Miedo
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Una pequeña historia en continuidad del anime, los personajes no son míos... espero sea de su agrado, la historia es de cuando piensan hacer una ceremonia por los restos encontrados de Stear, así salen otros planes y regresan otras situaciones, mismas que cambian todo al remover sentimientos que se consideraban muertos, así como la venganza por las humillaciones echas en el pasado.
1. Volvemos a casa

**Lakewood de miedo**

_**Por Mayra Exitosa**_

**Prologo**

Esta historia se da continuidad en el final de Candy Candy, los personajes no son míos sino de sus creadores, no acostumbro a escribir de suspenso, miedo o terror, así que consideren esto un ensayo… Aquí la historia es que Anthony murió hace mucho y su recuerdo quedo por completo en Lakewood, los años han pasado, Albert ha hecho un acercamiento mayor entre su amistad con Candy, pero esto nadie lo sabe.

Archie fue citado por el padre de Annie para saber sobre sus intensiones ya que ambos han llevado un noviazgo largo y eso no es bien visto por la sociedad, presionando un poco a este, sin embargo abruptamente Archie desaparece y Annie se siente humillada, al final esto la colocó en un lugar que ella no esperaba de Archie.

Stear desaparecido en la guerra, le fueron anunciado a los Cornwall que fueran a recogerlo. Estos al saber la noticia y con Archie cerca le enviaron a este por medio de un telegrama, al recibirlo se pensó que iban a recoger los restos de Alister Cornwall, fue una noticia inesperada pues ellos ya habían tenido un año de su desaparición y que esto pasara, les fue demasiado agresivo de parte de los militares.

George Johnson ha mantenido una relación entre una joven de la oficina de los Andrew de manera anónima, y esta por fin lo ha aceptado, sin embargo esto es un secreto entre ellos y George esta abrumado al no saber cómo lo tomará su joven pero enigmático jefe William Albert Andrew.

La abuela Elroy esta preparando de nuevo un funeral especial extra por los restos de su sobrino nieto Stear, al reunirse con los padres de este han decidió hacer una ceremonia especial en Lakewood.

Los Legan han decidido volver después de la humillación que Niel pasó al ser rechazado por la ex pupila de William Albert Andrew, al ser anunciado que este ya no es su tutor, que la joven es mayor de edad y que desde tiempo atrás se ha dedicado a su vida personal como enfermera en el hospital de Chicago, conserva aun un departamento mejor equipado ahora y de propiedad de los Andrew, donde ahora ya no paga renta, sino es prestado de forma amistosa por su ex Padre.

Niel sonríe feliz porque Candy ya no cuenta con la protección de William, y piensa cobrarse caro esa humillación, este pensó un tiempo que su querido tío William fue amante de Candy, claro está bajo el sobre nombre de Albert, pero como no tiene sangre ni apellido real distinguido, William ha tomado a bien des hacerse de dicho problema y ha quitado el apellido a la ex dama.

La madre María ahora se hace cargo del hogar de Pony, hace seis meses falleció la Srita. Pony y fue muy devastador para todos, sin embargo conservaron la casa y con un benefactor mayor esta se amplio y ahora cuenta con tres damas más en apoyo a esta labor humanitaria, aunado a una visita médica semanal y de una enfermera que va tres veces por semana a verificar la salud de los pequeños.

Candy se entera de la dicha ceremonia extra luctuosa a Stear y ella recibirá la visita de Paty, esta aun no sabe de que se trata, solo ha venido de paseo a visitar a Candy porque su abuela no ha podido viajar, a parte a Paty su padre ha decidido casarla con un socio inversionista, viendo que ha pasado la tristeza de la pérdida de su novio al que ella amo tanto.

Tom ha cambiado mucho, desde que su padre falleció la vida lo ha hecho mayor y ha decidido casarse, pero no sabe bien con quien hasta que visita a Candy en el hospital y se cuenta su gran dilema, es que decide que se casará pronto con una buena mujer y Candy es sorprendida por la decisión tan pronta de Tom al quererse casar para no estar solo en el rancho.

Terry se ha dado una oportunidad con Susana, pero esta recae en su salud por una pulmonía, esta fallece antes de consumar el matrimonio, dejando libre y sin compromiso a Terrance, quien se refugia en su trabajo, sin embargo la noticia es difundida con periódicos y publicidad que todos en América se dan cuenta que el joven continua soltero.

**Capítulo Uno**

**Volvemos a casa**

En Inglaterra, el Duque de Grandchester es obligado a nombrara a un heredero y presionada por su infame mujer y sus hijos menores, al sentir tanta avaricia de su parte, decide dejar un testamento anunciando que su único heredero al ducado y a su fortuna es su primogénito Terrance Grandchester, el apoderado legal de este toma acciones y envía a ala guardia a traer al actor y protegerlo de la familia tanto de la madrastra molesta y de sus hermanastros que ignoran aun la decisión del duque.

Elisa Legan fue obligada a casarse con un hombre rico, esta con tal de salir del problema en el que se encontraban después de la humillación de Candy y su huída a Florida, aceptó, pero a los seis meses el marido murió dejando una viuda millonaria, excéntrica y vengativa, aun con el coraje que le guarda a Candy. Al saberla lejos de los Andrew, siente que puede toparse con ella y humillarla como lo hizo con los Legan al despreciar a su hermano.

Annie se ha refugiado en su nivel social para olvidarse de la salida abrupta de Archie y el mensaje de despedida que este le dejó "Discúlpame Annie, un problema ha salido con urgencia y temo que dejare en espera la entrevista con tu Padre, me es más importante ahora resolver este pendiente debido a detalles familiares".

Inglaterra, sección militar donde fue llamada la familia Cornwall

- Buenos días Sr. Cornwall

- Buenos días General.

- ¿Ya sabe la buena noticia?

- ¿Buena? ¿Considera usted bueno encontrar los restos de mi hermano?

- ¿Restos? Su hermano está vivo Sr. Cornwall.

La noticia inesperada por Archie lo deja en shock, durante unos minutos sin poderlo creer, es llevado a una sección militar de hospital y heridos, ahí en una camilla se encuentra Alister, una cicatriz en su frente, varias marcas den su torso, y con los ojos cerrados, dejando aun más sorprendido a Archie quien al verlo brotan sus lagrimas al reconocer a su hermano, aun con todas las vendas en su cuerpo y su emoción hace darle un abrazo al general dejando a este sorprendido, haciendo que este le de unas palmadas en la espalda pues comprende que lo habían creído muerto durante un año, ahora verlo en una camilla es muy esperanzador.

New York, Teatro ensayo de la obra Shakespeare

- "En nuestros locos intentos, renunciamos a lo que somos por lo que esperamos ser."

- ¡Terry! Estos caballeros te buscan.

- ¿A mí? ¿Qué se les ofrece? Los hombres le entregan unos documentos este rompe el sobre y lee los documentos, al terminar levanta el rostro observando con detenimiento a ambos hombres agrega - ¿Puedo rechazar esto?

- No señor. Su padre lo dejo como único heredero ya hora corre riesgos mayores, tenemos que llevarlo con nosotros para su protección.

-Pero, la familia aun no lo sabe.

- Cierto señor. Pero es nuestro deber proteger al nuevo Duque De Grandchester.

Al decir esto, los que estaban en el ensayo se sorprendieron y el mismo productor se hizo hacia atrás con una muestra de respeto y temor.

En Chicago llegaba Niel informándose donde podría encontrar a Candy White, al saber que seguía en el mismo hospital, tal vez… solo tal vez, pensaba que Candy podría darle de nuevo una oportunidad mínimo al saberse que ya no contaba con el apellido Andrew, el con gusto podría convertirla en una Legan.

-Niel, hermanito, que bueno que te veo… estaba buscando a Candy, pero al parecer ya no esta aquí en Chicago.

-Tal vez regresó a su hogar ese de donde era huérfana, también la estoy buscando.

-No me digas que piensas volver a proponerle matrimonio, ya te puso en ridículo una vez, y ahora quieres que de nuevo ensucie el apellido Legan.

- No, la buscaba para saber que se siente no tener apellido Andrew ahora.

- Entonces pensamos igual, una humillación por otra eh.

Chicago, afuera del hospital general Santa Juana.

- Si Roberta, ya salgo, nos vemos mañana

- Buenas tardes, a donde tan de prisa

- ¡Albert!

Candy sorprendida por el auto donde Albert baja para encontrarla de frente y esta al sorprenderse lo abraza con una sonrisa, haciendo que este la vea con ternura, porque ella estaba en sus brazos.

- Candy, ¿Quieres que te lleva descansar? O prefieres que salgamos a caminar

- Caminaremos Albert, hace tiempo que no te veía

- Estuve en viaje de negocios, pero todo ha sido un éxito y no podía continuar sin verte Candy

- También te he extrañado mucho Albert.

- Vamos, aquí todos nos ven como si fuéramos artistas.

- ¿Artistas? Hablando de eso, Terry no se casó, pero ha tenido mucho éxito en sus obras de teatro.

- ¿Todavía lo amas Candy?

- Ya paso mucho tiempo Albert, fue un amor de adolescente, y la verdad no quiero pensar en ello, lo que no fue, ya no será.

- Pensé que…

- No, esa herida hace mucho que cicatrizó, y la verdad lo considero un gran amigo, me da pena pensar en Susana y su gran amor por él, es así como me doy cuenta que yo también tengo una forma de ser como ella, pero no por Terry.

- ¿A no?

- ¡Albert!

- Candy…

- Sabes bien que… tenemos una relación bastante clara desde la última vez que hablamos, y si he decidido darnos una oportunidad, no es porque sienta algo por alguien más.

- ¡Candy! debo confesarte que me sentía un poco nervioso al respecto…

- ¡Nervioso!

- El fue alguien importante en tu vida y yo…

- No Albert… el fue alguien importante y es un valioso ser humano… y tu eres parte de mi vida desde hace mucho tiempo.

Albert la vio a los ojos, arrancaba el auto, este se fue por un camino hacia los bosques, se detuvo un poco para tomar los labios de Candy en un beso romántico y apasionado, haciendo suspirar a su hermosa novia, que ya habían aceptado darse una oportunidad, al saberse correspondidos uno al otro.

- Albert ¿ya revisaste si vamos a provocar problemas con nuestra relación?

- Candy… ya revise todos los por menores, lo mejor es que nos cacemos en Escocia, así nadie provocará problemas, he llevado la documentación durante unos meses y ya el apellido Andrew fue revocado, sin embargo, es necesario que firmes estos para que se adelanten las cosas en Escocia y sepan que eres mi esposa.

- Albert… ¿no iremos muy de prisa?

- Más bien… demasiado lento Candy… Este tomo su mentón y volvió a besar sus labios, donde ella suspiraba al sentirse un poco agotada por el trabajo y salir a pasear, Albert lo noto, la recargo en su pecho y vieron la puesta de sol, pensando en que pronto se casarían sin avisar a la familia, para que si alguien se oponía estos ya estuvieran casados, así nadie pudiera anular el matrimonio con su intervención. Al final había tomado esa decisión, las cosas no estaban bien, pronto se reunirían para dar una despedida nuevamente a Stear, volverían a reunirse los Andrew, y tocarían de nuevo el tema de casarlo con alguien por conveniencia, así mejor se adelantaba a la situación.

Candy se recargaba y suspiraba recordando la vez que ambos se dieron su primer beso, como Albert con toda ternura le comentó que se había enamorado de ella cuando estaba en el departamento sin saber nada, después al recordar le fue muy difícil alejarse, recordaba el amor de ella por Terry y el dolor que este significaba para él, ahora de nuevo aparecía ese dolor y ella lo sabía, pero entre Terry y ella las cosas no se dieron un par de besos robados, otras muchas cartas de amistad, pero siempre el destino los separaba, al saber quién era el y que significaba para ella, este sonreía al saberse el quien la conoció de niño y que desde entonces su lugar favorito fue para ambos, un lugar ideal donde ambos se declaraban con sinceridad lo que sentían el uno por el otro dándose así la oportunidad de verse no como amigos sino en un plano sentimental.

-Te llevaré a descansar, debes estar agotada.

- Un poco, vamos te invitaré a cenar antes de que te marches.

- No. Mejor es que cenemos y después te lleve a casa, necesito comentarte algo que debes saber.


	2. Venganza traviesa

**Capítulo Dos**

**Venganza traviesa**

Los días pasaban y Archie no pudo contactar a Annie, ni avisar a su familia de Stear, pues eso era delicado, le devolvieron las cartas de Annie, este asombrado y preocupado, buscaba llegar a Lakewood para dar las buenas nuevas con Stear quien no caminaba aun, pero en una silla de ruedas ya era bastante dinámico y sonriente, la vida le daba una oportunidad y este sonreía al saber que no estaba solo, pues su hermano no se había casado aun.

- Stear, ¿Buscaras a Paty?

- No quiero ser un estorbo, no quiero que me vea así, si vuelvo a caminar, mírame… seré un frankenstein para ella, no es justo, ya debió hacer su vida. Archie entrecerró ambos ojos y pensando en saber cómo se sentía realmente agregó un poco de extra a la conversación.

- Tienes razón Stear, supe que su padre la quería obligar a casar con un socio viejo y gordo, como el de Elisa, tal vez tengas razón, al menos sus arrugas no son cicatrices y debe caminar con bastón y no con silla de ruedas.

La cara de espanto de Stear, hizo que Archie apretará la boca en aguantarse el soltar a reír con las mentiras que había dicho con tanta serenidad.

- ¡Un viejo! ¡Y gordo! Pobre de mi Paty, ella es… ¡No es justo! Hablaré con Albert, dices que él es el abuelo eh… ya verás, así la robe la salvaré de esa antigüedad.

La cara de risa paso a sorpresa en un paso para Archie, quien ahora comprendía que Stear seguía amando a Paty.

En Lakewood, llegaban a la cabaña mejor arreglada, dejando que Candy se quedará en ella para que no fuera a sentirse incomoda con la familia, después él la llevaría al funeral

- ¿Qué te parece?

- Es hermosa, está mucho mejor que cuando la primera vez, me trae tantos recuerdos Albert.

- No te pongas triste, mi amor. Ya te comenté que son los restos de él y…. Tu significaste tanto para Stear y para todos los Andrew, es justo que vengas a despedirlo.

- No estuviste en su funeral anterior, debiste ver la cara de la tía Elroy… casi sentía culparme de todo, de la muerte de Anthony, de que Stear haya muerto… no sé, ahora me dirá que… tal vez que te convenza de sentar cabeza por ser el Patriarca de la familia y yo…

Un suspiro triste dejo salir lágrimas, lagrimas de fracaso anticipado ante la realidad de Albert, este la vio y respondió

- El funeral es de Stear… no mío. Así que… basta de tanta miseria, no acabas de decir que soy el patriarca de la familia, pues tomo mis propias decisiones Candy, mi amor está primero que los bienes y créeme sin ti no podría sopesar todo esto, esta familia se está convirtiendo en una tumba real. Que da tristeza y muerte, mientras que Stear, debe estar en el cielo feliz junto a Anthony recordando con sonrisas como fue estar a tu lado, como tener una amiga incondicional, hermosa y…

- - ¡Albert! Solo tú me ves hermosa… Stear estaba enamorado de Paty, desde que la vio… y ella vendrá y aun no sabe que… iré al funeral de Stear de nuevo….

- ¿De nuevo? Tienes razón, lo mejor es avisarle, debe ser desgastante.

- Es más desgastante el pretendiente que tiene ahora, su padre la quiere obligar a casarse con un…

- ¿un?

- Un perverso, no deja de verle el trasero y es tan… tan… insoportable

- ¡Perverso! ¡Insoportable! ¿Si deseas podemos ayudarla a escapar?

- ¿Escapar? ¿A dónde?

- Con nosotros, a Escocia.

En la mansión Lakewood, Elisa sonreía maliciosamente al ver a la Tía Elroy pálida por haberse asustado con un ratón, pensaba… y si realmente asustábamos a Candy… y si en el panteón le damos un susto que la haga recordar lo tonta y estúpida que fue al creer que… Anthony se quedaría con ella… y mi querido tío… por eso es el patriarca de la familia… que listo, quitarle el apellido a tiempo con el pretexto de que ya es mayor, ya no tiene derecho a nada…

- ¡Elisa! ¡Elisa! Hazme caso niña.

- ¿Qué? Perdón estaba pensando en otras cosas.

- Que puede ser más importante que lo que estamos por vivir de nuevo… mi querido Alister… solo pensarlo y se me ajusta el corazón. Por fin encontraron sus restos, debe ser despedido dignamente, como todo un Andrew. Ya mandé traer a todo el Clan Escocés, a los jefes de la familia, y… volverán a oírse las gaitas, mi niño irá al cielo junto a Anthony, recordaremos este día como el día que por fin Stear vuelve a casa, a su hogar, aquí fue un niño feliz, nada le faltó, mi amor siempre fue suyo, y yo… lo amé tanto como lo que es… un verdadero Andrew, después de eso… con los jefes escoceses aquí, presionaré a Albert para que contraiga nupcias pronto, y ellos lo obligarán por mí.

La boca de Elisa fue de asombro, al escuchar las últimas palabras, casar al tío William, ella era la indicada, viuda, millonaria, y de buenas familias, que mejor mujer para el tío solterón. Debió casarse más joven, pero no… anduvo perdiendo el tiempo de amante de la infeliz esa, que sentía que lo podía atrapar…. Pero yo… no siento eso,… lo seguro es que… William será para mí.

Paty iba a viajar sola, escondiéndose con la complicidad de su abuela que al saber que el hermoso caballero no le era atractivo a su nieta, por el contrario, lo sentía un ungido por casarse. Tanto que si no encontraba una dama que lo desposará terminaría con todas las sirvientas de cada lugar al que fuera, al parecer el hombre era un libertino, millonario pero con falta de principios en el amor.

- Abuela, ¿por qué no te vas conmigo?

- Porque cubriré tu huida hija, ya sabes en cuanto llegues al hogar de Pony, pídele que te escondan con el hermano de ella, el joven Tom.

- ¡Tom! Abuela eso no es digno, es…

- Hija si van a obligar a casarte… crees que si estás con Tom, permita que se te acerque John Vanderbit. Te aseguro que ese no es tan fuerte como el joven y en un santiamén puedo asegurarte que te protegerá.

- Pediré en el hogar de Pony me acompañe una niña, para que no se vea mal abuela.

- ¡Perfecto! Que sea pequeña, para que si de plano esta mal visto, dices que es hija de Tom y tuya, así nadie te obligará a estar con un hombre libertino y vulgar.

- ¡Abuela! Yo lo decía por respeto ¿qué tal si está casado?

- La última carta que me leíste de Candy es que su hermano desea casarse, pero que no sabe todavía con quien, ahí le damos un empujoncito, mientras llega la indicada, te haces pasar por su novia y le dices que llegaré en unos días para llevarte conmigo a Inglaterra. Así no estamos ofreciéndote con él, pero mínimo lo haces cómplice y en un descuido provocas los celos de alguna chica y se casa más pronto Tom.

Paty estaba asustada, ya no era una joven llenita, ahora estaba más espigadita y muy delgada, su rostro afilado y con un cuerpo muy atractivo a los ojos de quienes la rodeaban, su luto y su tristeza, hizo que estuviera en peligro de desnutrición, al dejarse vencer por la depresión ocasionada por la muerte de su novio, sin embargo ya había pasado el tiempo y logro vencer su tristeza, más sus recuerdos eran como Candy siempre se lo decía… los más bellos de su vida, tenerlos fue una bendición y si Dios se los llevó es porque tenía otros planes para nosotros.

Niel observaba las caballerizas con una espiga en la boca, cuando llegó Elisa y está corriendo lo abrazó y agregó

-Tengo un plan perfecto… ya verás cómo le damos el susto de su vida a esa infeliz si llega a venir.

- ¿Qué estas tramando Elisa? Si fue amante del tío lo seguro es que no venga.

-No conoces el descaro de Candy, con el pretexto de Stear… verás que viene a despedirse.

En un auto se escondía Stear, mientras Archie lo protegía para que no fuera a atar de espanto a alguien de la familia, pues todos lo creían muerto, era mejor no decir de un tajo la noticia así llevaba a Stear al que fue su laboratorio y ahí improvisaba como esconder a su valioso hermano.

-Te puedes ir por el pasadizo a la habitación enseguida de la mía, prepararé todo para que nada te falte y te haré llegar alimentos, mira por aquí pasa muy bien la silla de ruedas.

-No pretendo quedarme en silla de ruedas toda la vida, me haré unas muletas y ya verás que pronto podré caminar.

-El doctor dijo que cuando menos lo esperes comenzarás a caminar, que las heridas cicatrizaron y solo es cuestión de tiempo. Buscaré a Candy y le pediré que se haga cargo de ti hermano.

- ¡Candy! ¡Mi pequeña Candy! El día que me fui, le entregue una cajita musical.

- Si, ella se la dio a Paty para que fuera feliz.

- ¿De verdad?

- Que no conoces a Candy, ella dejaría a todos por sus amigas…

- ¿A qué te refieres Archie?

- Lo sabes Stear, la amaba, pero ella… prefirió a Terrance, después… el la dejó por otra.

- ¡Santo Dios! Como debió haberse sentido, ese mal nacido la humilló,

- Por supuesto que no. Ella no se dejaría humillar, fue lo que te conté de que una dama salvó su vida y… el fue un caballero con ella, se casó y ahora hasta dejó el teatro y se fue a Inglaterra.

- Me has contado tantas cosas, que no puedo creer todo lo que ha pasado en el tiempo en el que no estuve aquí.

- Ya verás, tal vez perdí a Annie, pero al menos, recuperarás a Paty.

- Definitivamente, con ese viejo ordo, mi pequeña Paty no se quedará, que padre tan infame.

- Me lo imagino, al menos el Padre de Annie quería hablar conmigo, pero… no se dio, como sea lo buscaré para darle una explicación.

- Si. Eso es lo correcto.

Tom se marchaba después de pasear un rato a los pequeños del hogar de Pony en una carreta, para llevarlos hasta el pueblo y regresar. Dejaba la carreta y se marchaba en el caballo, minutos después llegaba Paty, sonriente saludando a la hermana María.

- ¿Cómo está hermana?

- ¡Paty! ¡Por Dios! Como has cambiado hija. Que hermosa estás.

- Gracias hermana, vine a pasar unos días en el hogar de Pony, pero temo que debo irme, en el tren note que alguien me seguía.

- ¿Alguien te seguía?

- Si. Un hombre… perturbador y descarado.

- ¡Santo Dios!

- Tal vez no me encuentre aquí, pero… mañana quede de ver a Candy.

- ¿Candy vendrá?

- Si madre nos quedamos de ver aquí, tal vez pase unos días con ella, pero… me gustaría pedirle un favor.

-Pasa hija, debes estar cansada, hablaremos después del té.

Stear pasaba por el pasillo para llegar a la habitación que le dijo Archie, pero al llegar escuchó voces y eran Niel y Elisa conversaban conflictivamente y Stear los escuchó

-Abriremos una tumba… encerraremos por la noche a Candy y al día siguiente tu vas a verla…

- ¿Una tumba?

- Todos iremos al panteón, al salir estará Candy ahí, y veremos las tumbas viejas del fondo, la abrazas sin que nadie se dé cuenta y la aventamos ahí.

- Es muy arriesgado, ella no estará lejos del Tío William, y una amante… es una amante, mínimo lo consolará.

- Bueno, entonces le enviare una nota y dirá: "Candy te veo en la tumba de Anthony" firma William.

- Ella no le dice William, le dice… Albert.

- Bueno, firma: Albert

- ¿Y después?

- Nos disfrazaremos de Anthony y Stear… y le daremos un susto que no le quedarán ganas de volver a Lakewood en su vida.

- ¡Elisa! Ella se volverá loca de emoción al ver a Anthony y a Stear.

- ¿Disfrazados de cadáveres?

Ambos sonrieron maliciosamente, Elisa más que Niel. Pero el que estaba enfurecido era Stear. Sin darse cuenta por el otro lado escuchaba Archie tras la puerta del cuarto esperando a Stear. Los legan se fueron sonriendo y Stear, estaba con la boca suelta, mientras que Archie salió y vio a su hermano mudo, con la cara evidente de haber escuchado tales actos.

- ¡Están locos! Quieren matar a Candy de un susto.

- Veo que escuchaste todo Archie.

- Si. Le diré a Albert que los corra.

- No. Les traeremos a Anthony y a Stear a ellos.

- ¿Qué?

- Serás Anthony y yo… tal vez me parezca un poco a Stear.

- ¡Stear! Yo no me parezco a Anthony…

-Pero Albert sí.

- Te aseguro que estará de acuerdo con nosotros de darle una lección a esos desgraciados, decirle amante a Candy.

- Hay que buscar que no le llegue el recadito a ella, o bien ponerla al tanto de todo.

- Lo mejor es que, le digas una parte de la verdad, y así no la lastimamos tanto, en cuanto Albert sepa que estoy vivo y le dé la información oficial a la familia, no irá nadie al panteón… pero si dejamos a todos relajarse un poco, y después… les damos un verdadero susto a ese par… sería lo mejor.

-Stear… no son inventos, hermano.

- No… pero por Candy… vale la pena ser ingenioso, buscaremos un buen plan y Albert debe estar de nuestro lado.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque si algo sale mal….n él no tendrá tanto efecto… además… Candy no es amante de Albert… ya viste como ese par juzgaron a Candy…

-Por supuesto que no. Hace poco dejó de ser una Andrew, porque ella prefería labrarse su propio futuro, ella sigue siendo igual, un poco más alta, más bonita y… ya no tiene tantas pecas. Ambos sonrieron y Archie empujó a Stear a la habitación para esconderlo.

* * *

_Una disculpa por la tardanza... ya pronto actualizamos todo con grato placer para ustedes este capitulo... un poco malvadito... pero nada comparado con el que sigue..._

_Un abrazo y mil disculpas para todos los que leen... porque no me gusta quedar mal.. menos a quien se toma un poco de tiempo para escribir... saludos_

_Mayra Exitosa_


	3. Miedo en el Cementerio

**Capítulo Tres**

**Miedo en el Cementerio**

Por la mañana, un hombre llegaba a visitar a Paty al hogar de Pony. Donde esta era negada rotundamente y salía por detrás de la casa con una pequeña de dos años en la mano.

-Ven mi amor, te voy a cuidar.

- Si.

La pequeña lucía radiante, alguien iba a cuidar de ella, con el permiso de la madre María, eso era muy simple de interpretar por todos los niños, alguien quería conocerlos y ver que tan buenos eran para después adoptarlos, así que la pequeña sabía que si una niña salía del hogar, lo seguro era que la adoptarían pronto.

Tomo por caminar y rodear la casa para entrar por el camino rumbo a la casa de Tom, con la guía de la madre María, era un largo camino, pero no tanto que ella no pudiera caminar y si la pequeña se cansaba, era tan menudita que la elevaría en sus brazos.

En la cabaña, Candy limpiaba su habitación y preparaba su desayuno, si bien podía escaparse Albert, llegaría y la acompañaría, si no, tendría que esperarlo en otro momento del día, así se preparaba y salía por flores.

En el panteón, Niel buscaba una tumba vieja, para esconder a Candy y después la rescataría del plan de Elisa. Así sabría que él había cambiado y que no es igual de vengativo que su hermana, solo que si así se gana el corazón de su valiente rescatadora del pasado, sería bueno que supiera que él también puede rescatarla y protegerla, ahora que no cuenta con el apoyo de los Andrew.

De lejos con un telescopio observaba Stear hacia el panteón, notando la ruta y donde este empujaba la puerta para dejarla semi abierta.

En el estudio Albert y Archie hablaban serios, del tema delicado.

-Archie, siento que te haya tocado ir de nuevo y abrir esta herida.

- Al contrario Albert, necesitamos hablar y sobre todo aclarar unos puntos.

- ¿A qué te refieres Archie?

- Primero que nada, a Stear… no está muerto.

- ¡Qué has dicho!

- Lo que oyes, lo traje escondido y viene en silla de ruedas, descubrimos juntos un plan de Elisa y Niel para atacar a Candy y él quiere tu apoyo.

- No puedo creerlo.

- Que Niel y Elisa, no hayan cambiado, yo si lo creo.

- Que Stear esté vivo.

- Para mí fue algo, que todavía estoy disfrutando, solo que… tengo varios pendientes.

- Quiero ver a Stear.

- Vamos a caminar al jardín, después por el laboratorio, está tratando de buscarse unas muletas, no quiere estar en la silla de ruedas.

En la casa de Tom, observaba a lo lejos como una mujer y una niña caminaban a su casa, este se dio paso para encontrarlas.

- Hola Tom, ella me trajo a pasear.

- Hola Alice, ¿Cómo estás señorita Paty?

- Bien gracias Tom. Quede de encontrarme con Candy, pero tengo un problema y mi abuela me dijo que contara contigo.

- ¿Conmigo?

Paty con mucha pena le contó a detalle lo que estaba pasando mientras que la pequeña corría jugando con los pollos que estaban en un corral cercano a la casa.

- Pues cuenta conmigo, si ese infeliz quiere estar molestando aquí tienes a un amigo incondicional Paty.

- Gracias Tom. Sé que puedo contar con tu apoyo, cuando Candy venga por mí, todo estará bien.

- Si deseas, la iré a buscar.

- No. Ya le deje recado con la hermana María. Ella vendrá aquí por mí.

En el laboratorio, con una sonrisa efusiva y con lágrimas de alegría Albert abrazaba a Stear.

- Me da tanto orgullo y felicidad, verte de nuevo aquí.

- A mi me da mucho más alegría, puedo asegurártelo. Saltaban risas y ambos contaban detalles de cómo fue ser Albert y el tío William, para terminar el tema con la forma tan milagrosa en la que sobrevivió. Pasaron horas y Archie dijo

- Ya es tardísimo, tenemos que contar contigo para el otro plan.

- ¿Cuál plan?

- El que te comenté de Elisa y Niel.

- Y que pretenden… de esos me encargo yo. Stear con una sonrisa agregó

- Creo que me la debes Albert.

- ¿yo? ¿Por qué?

- Muy simple, fingiste ser Albert, y eras el abuelo sin decirnos nada, ahora nos debes la oportunidad de hacerte pasar por Anthony y darles un escarmiento a quienes tratan como una amante tuya a Candy.

- ¿Qué has dicho? ¿Cómo se atreven?

- Es claro que ahora si podemos contar contigo. Al parecer no estaría nada mal darles una cucharada de su propia medicina.

- No comprendo.

Los Cornwall, relataron lo que Elisa planeaba y Niel ejecutaría. Albert tenía el seño fruncido y molesto, sin aclarar que Candy era su novia y deseaba que pronto fuera su esposa. Así trazaban un plan especial para que Niel y Elisa fueran de noche al cementerio, pues ahora era muy difícil preparar todo y ambos podrían ir si veían a Candy cerca.

- ¿Usar de señuelo a Candy? Eso no. Respondió Albert serio.

- Le diremos que lo haga por ti… no se negará. Dijo sonriente Archie para saber más del Albert hacia Candy.

- Candy debe saber que estás vivo, antes. Mostraba serenidad Albert.

- Pues sí. La íbamos a buscar, porque necesitamos su ayuda, no solo para el plan, sino para salvar a Paty.

- ¿Salvar a Paty? ¿De qué estás hablando Stear? Archie para no quitarle el estimulo a su hermano, de inmediato interrumpió y agregó

- De un compromiso con un demonio de hombre.

- Eso ya lo habíamos planeado Candy y yo. Respondió Albert con toda verdad. Y no pudo quedar mejor para los planes de Archie y que su hermano siguiera con la idea de luchar por Paty.

- ¿En serio? ¿Iban a salvar a mi Paty?

- Por supuesto, no vamos a permitir que se case con un…

- No digas más… dijo Archie para no delatar si era un Dandi o un galán. Stear contento por saber que Albert y Candy estaban cuidando de Paty, aun pensándolo muerto, se sintió feliz.

Y continuaron labrando el plan, para que todo saliera acorde.

Albert llegaba tarde y Candy estaba desesperada…

- ¡Albert! Me tenías preocupada.

- Candy, te tengo varias noticias y necesito que te sientes. Esta se preocupó y se quedo atenta escuchando a Albert, no tardaron en salir lagrimas de alegría, después abrazaba a Albert, sonreía y lloraba emocionada, una hora después salían al hogar de Pony a buscar a Paty, pero esta ya se había ido al rancho de Tom, donde ahora llegaba un hombre muy listo y cuestionador de todos los alrededores.

- Buenas tardes, señor ¿quisiera preguntar si aquí se encuentra instalada la Srita O`Brien?

- ¿Quién la busca?

- Su prometido.

- Ah. Alice, ve a buscar a tu mamá. Dijo con seriedad Tom, después de que la niña le aseguró que Paty podría adoptarla, este le dijo que podía decirle mamá solo por ese día.

La cara de espanto fue para el Sr. Vanderbid, que ahora comprendía la huida de Paty hacia ese lugar, tenía una hija del ex novio ese y la escondió para ocultar su reputación, pero esto no se iba a quedar así, el la exhibiría por humillarlo de esa forma.

- Buenas tardes "señorita"

- Buenas tardes, señor Vanderbid.

- Creo que merezco una explicación.

-Por supuesto, siempre hable con la verdad, le dije que no podía casarme con usted.

- Pero nunca… que fuera madre.

- Eso es lo mejor que una mujer puede ser en la vida, señor.

- Me retiro, creo que la juzgue mal. Señora. Tom se molestó respondió

- Largo de aquí, usted no tiene derecho a tratarla así.

- ¿Y este, es su segundo?

En ese momento Tom se le fue encima, llegaba Albert con Candy para separarlos. Ya que el Sr. Vanderbid era amistad de la Tía Elroy.

-Sr. Vanderbid, compórtese como un caballero.

- Con semejante bestia quien puede serlo. Sangraba de la boca y la nariz, mientras Tom se sacudía el polvo. Y Alice corría gritando

- Corre mamita, corre, antes de que ese hombre nos haga daño.

- Tranquila Ali.

Albert se quedo mudo, escuchó a la niña decirle mamita y por la edad, era un hecho que ya era mayorcita, el tiempo en el que su sobrino estuvo desaparecido, pero porque Candy no se lo dijo a él. Ah tal vez dio su palabra, pensaba este sin decir nada.

Candy no escuchó por actuar como toda una profesional y revisar a Tom, para darse cuenta que la sangre no era de él, sino del señor, al que le dijo si deseaba ser revisado por una enfermera.

- Estoy bien. Gracias madame. Beso con delicadeza y coqueteo a Candy quien de inmediato zafó su mano asustada, ese era un atrevido. Albert de inmediato se atravesó, para que Candy se fuera con Paty, quien estaba escondida con la niña dentro de la casa.

El señor Vanderbid, para no levantar cargos de agresión contra Tom, decidió aceptar las atenciones de Albert aceptando una invitación de la Sra. Elroy, su valiosa amistad con su padre, los unía.

- Está bien. Acepto, iré para allá en estos momentos, le agradezco mucho su intervención, Sr. Andrew. Muy digno se iba para a lo lejos subir a su auto y retirarse.

Por la noche, Candy y Paty llegaban a la cabaña con Alice, quien llegaba dormida, ahí Albert se quedo conversando con Candy sobre el plan de Alister y Archie lo llevarían a cabo, fue entonces que le dijo a Paty que la esperara y que no tardaría en volver. Sin poder decirle nada de la vida de Stear.

Al llegar a la mansión, Niel estaba en la sala conversando con John, Elisa y la tía Elroy, cuando veían llegar a Candy vestida seria, para subir a una supuesta habitación, misma que pasaba a un pasadizo y por fin veía a aquel que le pidieron no anunciar.

- ¡Stear! Llorando se hincaba frente a él y este acariciaba sus cabellos, para tomarla con sus brazos, darle un beso en la frente.

- No llores Candy. Me harás sentir mal.

-Perdóname Stear, es de la emoción.

- Ya luego hablaremos, el plan es… que te harán una travesura y se la devolveremos. Mañana por la mañana, anunciaremos que estoy vivo cuando lleguen mis padres, pero está noche… es la maldita broma esa… que están planeando.

Albert sonreía, ella nunca iba a estar ahí para esa broma, la cuidaba mejor que nadie, sin embargo al pedirle el favor y terminar de tajo con esa venganza de Elisa, decidió darles una lección a esos sobrinos que ya tenían varias que cobrarles.

Candy en su recamara, recibía una nota bajo la puerta, esta ya la esperaba, la misma letra que cuando la recibió en el colegio, definitivamente la caligrafía de Elisa, era reconocida por su falta de práctica.

Candy se colocó la bata, no se había quitado sus ropas, pero tenía que fingir, pues de ahí se iría a caballo hasta la cabaña, para ir a descansar y que mañana le contaran como terminó todo.

Vestidos de negro y con la cara manchada con carbón, Elisa y Niel, la esperaban en la entrada del cementerio, sin embargo, Candy no se fue por la entrada, el camisón blanco se fue por entre las rosas atravesando todo y ellos la observaban, así fue que seguían sigilosos sus pasos, la bata fue retirada por Albert y se la colocó el. Candy subió al corcel en el menor de los silencios y se fue con la buena visibilidad del caballo de Albert que sabía el camino a la cabaña.

- ¡Aaaaaahhhhh! Gritaba Elisa para asustar a Candy. Albert se detenía aguantando la risa.

- ¡Caaannndddyyyy! Decía Niel, imitando al supuesto Anthony.

Al llegar a la tumba de Anthony. La bata estaba en la cruz de la tumba y se escuchó un rechinido que espanto a Elisa. Era la silla de ruedas de Stear que se había atorado, así que rechinando o no el tenía que aparecer.

- ¡Niiiiiiel! ¿Ahora estamos de nuevo juntos? Mira Anthony, Elisa todavía te extraña….

- ¿Quién eres? Dijo asustado al escuchar la voz de Stear

- Tu primo. La cara con cicatrices de Stear aparecía sosteniéndose de otra de las cruces, no podía caminar pero con ambos brazos se sujetaba de la cruz.

- ¡Steeeeaaarr! Temblando dijo Niel, mientras Elisa se le querían salir los ojos de la forma tan tétrica que estaba vestida parecía calavera y ahora estaba siendo espantada. Niel trato de correr, y sentado sin ver sus largas piernas estaba Albert haciéndose pasar ahora por Anthony

- ¿A dónde vas primito? No te dije que no te acercarás a Candy… que nos las pagarías si volvías a hacerle daño….

- Yooo noooo… yoooo… noooooo… Fue Elisa, yo siempre he amado a Candy. En ese momento se le subió el enfado a Albert y el que estaba encargado del humo y del sonido, lo estaba notando, no sería Candy su amante, pero de que Albert la amaba era muy claro.

Archie comenzó a hacer ruido y soltar la máquina de humo de Stear, perdiéndose el camino por el que podían salir corriendo.

En ese momento trato de alcanzar otra cruz. Stear se abalanzó cerca de Elisa quien grito espantada

- ¡Niiieeeell! Stear me quiere llevar con él…. Niel asustado respondió,

- Y Anthony esta enojaaaado. Lloraba y caminaba hacia atrás Niel, tropezó con una piedra y levantaba las piernas para que no se le fuera encima Anthony.

Albert extendió la bata de Candy y ambos gritaron espantados, Stear se dio un resbalón. Elisa cerró los ojos con pavor. Como si al cerrarlos todo fuera una pesadilla.

Niel desde el suelo movía las piernas y se escuchaba un claro ruido extraño, que Archie buscaba, pues no era realizado por el…

¡Crac! ¡Crac!

No era el sonido de una rana, pero se escuchaba como ronquidos o chasquidos provenientes del pantalón de Niel. Albert al ver que estaba humedecido y tenía mal olor se hizo hacia atrás. Ambos hermanos se quedaron asustados en el piso. Mientras Albert levantaba a Stear y lo colocaba en la silla, para moverlo hacia la casa, los rechinidos hicieron gritar más a Elisa. Y eso fue suficiente para estirar a Niel, quien apenas pudo levantarse, pues iba con todo el pantalón sucio, al parecer se había asustado de tal manera que se le soltó el estomago.

- Corre Elisa, corre… escucho los sonidos… ahí vienen.

Elisa huía despavorida, Niel caminaba con las piernas abiertas. Humedecido y sucio.

Stear se doblaba de la risa, Niel se había… asustado mucho. Archie por fin supo lo que era el ruido y se retiraba asqueado. Albert movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, porque esos sobrinitos llegarían a la casa, buscarían evidencia de los sobrinos muertos… ¿y porque había una venganza en contra de Niel y Elisa? de parte de Stear y Anthony, sería la pregunta que él haría.

**Gracias por la espera... yo escribo para que me leas... Feliz Navidad...los quiero.**

**Mayra Exitosa**


	4. Espanto Terrorífico

**Capítulo Cuatro**

**Un espanto terrorífico**

Corriendo a la mansión iba Elisa, de tras Niel apenas caminado tipo Frankeinstein, ambas piernas abiertas, le estorbaba algo en el pantalón… era increíble la descripción de ese par, imaginarte corriendo a Elisa vestida de Stear con una peluca negra, con carbón en la cara los ojos con un marco blanco a su alrededor, mientras que Niel llevaba una peluca rubia, marcas de haber llorado despintaban su rostro de carbón por un espantoso rostro manchado, pero al caminar olía a un infierno extra bajo su cintura, entraban por la puerta principal.

En el recibidor había muchas personas, todas habían llegado horas antes, con batas amarradas a la cintura, asombrados por escuchar ruidos y gritos pidiendo ayuda, bajaron de sus habitaciones, la Tía Elroy, George, la Sra. Legan, el Sr. Vanderbid, una fila de empleados con enfado ante la solicitud de despertarlos y tener que levantarse, para ver entrar a dos personas vestidas de negro con rostros irreconocibles, haciendo que la Tía Elroy al verlos cayera de espalda asombrada y sin poder ser detenida ante el espanto sufrido.

- ¡Madame! ¡Madame Elroy! ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué broma es esta? … En ese momento sacó una pistola George de su pecho al ver que la Sra. Elroy no despertaba y las momias andantes gritaban y olían horrible.

Un grito de entre todos, hizo que Sara reconociera a Elisa y se atravesó frente a la pistola desenfundada de George que pretendía detener a ese par de cadáveres andantes.

- ¡Es Elisa! Detente George. Grito asombrada al tener que detener el enfado de George, de esos cuerpos caminantes que parecía sus hijos. Giro para ver llorar a Niel quien avergonzado dijo

- ¡Mamá! Vienen por nosotros… nos persigue Anthony y Alister… están enojados por profanar su descanso eterno. Bramaba Niel asustado.

La cara de terror del Sr. Vanderbid al ver a Elisa quitarse la peluca negra fue peor de lo esperado, su cara con carbón y ese traje que la hacía lucir bastante tétrica, hicieron que el hombre corriera despavorido por las escaleras, hacia su dormitorio, haciendo que otros invitados presentes, se le quedarán viendo por su valentía salir huyendo.

La madre de los Cornwall, molesta grito.

- ¡Malditos Legan! Como se atreven a jugar bromas pesadas y espantar a las personas de esta casa. ¡Nunca crecerán! ¡Son unos mocosos engreídos!

Gritaba molesta, al ver el cuerpo de Madame Elroy sin reaccionar, se acercó colocando el brazo en su cabeza, estaba dura y pesada, de inmediato reacciono y agregó

- ¡Esta muerta! Haciendo que se espantaran todos los presentes.

El mal olor, el terror y todo pasó a segundo punto al oír a la dama gritar que Madame Elroy estaba muerta, se hizo un silencio tal que ni un espectador daba crédito a lo escuchado…

En el laboratorio de Stear, los tres hombres se encontraban, quitándose por completo los atuendos blancos y recuperando la cordura perdida, Stear movía la cabeza de un lado a otro recordando comentó

-… Cada que subía y bajaba las piernas se escuchaba un crac, crac y era que se le estaba vaciando el estomago a Niel. Archie levantó el rostro y respondió

- Estúpido Niel, como fueron capaces de creer que Candy no tendría quien la defendiera, si ahora cuenta no solo con nosotros sino con Albert. Este abrumado levantó el rostro después de terminar de vestirse con ropa de dormir y una bata para no llamar la atención, serio y sin un gesto por descifrar respondió

- Stear… estoy preocupado varias razones que no hemos hablado… hoy me enteré que tienes una hija, que ese par de sobrinos están más vengativos que nunca y que…mañana todos estarán esperando un cuerpo para despedir, mientras nosotros estamos jugando bromas.

Stear soltó la boca de estar con una sonrisa burlona, se quedo petrificado al escuchar la palabra hija, mientras que Archie abría sus ojos y respondió

- No vayas a reaccionar como Niel porque no pienso seguir oliendo cochinadas, como te atreviste a embarazar a Paty y huir como si nada a una maldita guerra… Ahora comprendo todo, como no iba a ser tu Paty si bien que la habías echo tu mujer y hasta una hija… ¿Una hija? Albert vio la reacción de ambos, agregó

- Candy jamás me comentó nada… creo que es un secreto de Patricia, pero escuche claramente gritar a la pequeña para proteger a su madre.

Stear estaba asustado, ya no era una broma, era real y no le estaban mintiendo, había una niña hija de Paty, a quien consideraban hija de él y esta jamás se atrevió a hacer tal cosa, pero… ahora estaba sin funcionar sus piernas, Paty era obligada a casarse con un viejo decrepito y le estaban dando la oportunidad de aceptar una paternidad que desconocía, sin embargo tomando la situación actual, y su incapacidad para caminar… acaso el podría ser padre de nuevo, o aceptar una hija de solo Dios quien y diciéndole mamá a su amada Paty.

Archie estaba abrumado, el debió investigar y seguir los pasos de Patricia, como debió sufrir sin Stear para que la protegiera, y si Stear hubiera muerto, el debió cuidarla y darle nombre a su sobrina, como no lo pensó, porque hasta ahora salía a relucir la pequeña hija de Stear. A caso Albert si estaba al tanto, para mencionarlo hasta ahora.

Albert pensativo viendo que Stear solo se había quitado las cicatrices extras, termino por ayudarlo a cambiarse por la pijama y abrocharle la bata azul que su hermano le había traído, mientras observaba que Archie ya no estaba molesto sino que su rostro lucía preocupado, pues ahora sabía que una niña estaba en la posición en la que conoció a Candy, sin apellido y el debió proteger a Paty en falta de su hermano. Ya que este si sabía que había algo entre ellos, para hablarle en ese tono en el que le respondió.

Candy en la cabaña veía dormir a Alice, la pequeña apretaba la almohada con una sonrisa

- Es del hogar de Pony… como yo… ¿Verdad Paty?

- Si Candy, le pedí a la hermana María que me dejará hacer compañía por ella, como iba a llegar a casa de tu hermano Tom, sola… pero sabes, Tom le dijo que podría adoptarla y ella se ha tomado muy en serio decirme mamá… me hace sentir tan bien, si la oyera mi abuela se reiría de mi. Ella dijo que eligiera un bebe y lo hiciera pasar por mi hijo para que Vanderbid se fuera.

- ¡Paty! La abuela te dijo eso.

- Si Candy, estamos casadas de ese tipo.

- Sabes Paty… tengo algo muy delicado que contarte…

- ¿Sobre qué? A caso es que te casas con Albert…

- ¡Paty! Que más diera por ello, realmente lo amo, pero… es algo más delicado Paty…

- ¡No! ¿Ya estuvieron en otras circunstancias? ¿Y ahora hay que casarse?

- ¡Paty por Dios! estas igual que la abuela, déjame explicarte… es sobre Stear.

- ¡Stear!

En ese momento, los ojos de Paty comenzaron a inundarse en llanto, cuando no lo esperaba, aun lo amaba y su corazón no lo dejaba escapar.

- No llores Paty… Stear… no murió… el está aquí en Lakewood.

- ¿Qué dices Candy?

- Archie fue por los restos de su hermano y resulta que fue herido, y lo rescataron los ingleses.

La cara de llanto a sorpresa y de esta, se desvaneció ante el acontecimiento enterado, Candy trato de abrazarla para que no cayera, acercarla a la silla que estaba junto a la cama improvisada de Alice.

Tom en el rancho sentado en una mecedora sonreía satisfecho, recordando al imbécil al que había roto la nariz, un estirado aprovechado de las damas y por demás bastante lanzado para todavía besar a Candy con su nariz chata, por el guamazo que le acababa de propinar.

Cerró los ojos y recordaba como gritó Alice, esa pequeña que hasta hace meses había estado a punto de perder la vida, si no fue por el doctor y ella… esa increíble dama que veló toda la noche para que Alice sanará, Carolina, la enfermera de planta que había en el hogar de Pony, la dama que robaba los suspiros de Tom y que con el pretexto de cuidar y proteger a los pequeños, visitaba cada tercer día el hogar de Pony, para ver llegar e irse a la dulce enfermera asignada a cuidar de los pequeños.

- ¡Carolina! Que bello nombre, soltó en un suspiro el hombre fuerte y alto en el que se había convertido Tom.

En la mansión Andrew, sigilosamente entraban escondiendo a un Stear en shock al saberse papá, así dejarlo en una cama para que descansara e hiciera su aparición al día siguiente después de que todos supieran que no había muerto en la guerra, sino que estaba herido y ahora había regresado sano y salvo.

Archie se iba despacio para entrar a su habitación, después de ver a Albert entrar en la habitación del fondo, donde este descansaría.

Un sonido fuerte en la puerta alteró a Albert quien se disponía a entrar en la cama, este levantó la cubierta que cuidaba su bullida y amplia cama para dejar un suspiro de cansancio y atender al llamado.

- ¡Si, Adelante!

- Joven William, ha ocurrido un espantoso incidente.

La cara de sorpresa y cansancio al imaginarse de que se trataba dicho incidente. Albert levantó ambas cejas en señal de espera para escuchar la comedia de sus sobrinos los Legan.

- Estaban gastando bromas sus sobrinos Elisa y Niel, asustaron a Madame Elroy, llamamos a un doctor, pero ella… ya no respondió, ahora está en las manos de Dios.

- ¡Santo Cielo! ¿Qué dices George?

La cara que se suponía fingir, resulto realidad al escuchar a George con tremenda noticia, este con toda la paciencia del mundo le relató, cómo hasta él, sacó una pistola para detener a un par de cadáveres que corrían y caminaban extrañamente, como ese par habían sido Elisa y Niel, al entrar gritado espantaron a la Tía Elroy, provocando un paro cardíaco fulminante ante la dama de hierro de los Andrew, que esa broma resultó que Niel con el disfraz, se había caído sentado donde un animal había realizado sus necesidades, ahora estaba todo sucio y mal oliente, mientras que Elisa al quitarse la peluca, asusto más a la familia pues de un cabello negro salía una llamarada de cabellos rojizos, parecía haberse encendido una flama y algunos de los presentes huyeron despavoridos, tal fue el caso del señor Vanderbid, quien no ha querido salir de su habitación después del espanto recibido.

La pena mayor es saber que mañana no solo despedirán de nuevo a Stear, sino a Madame Elroy, quien había llorado tanto por volver a ver a sus sobrinos nietos, a los que anuncio en varias ocasiones extrañaba, más que a su difunto hermano William y que ella debía haberse ido antes que ellos.

La cara de cansancio de Albert, agotado por todo lo que se enteraba, tomaba un whisky escocés, para poder sopesar el cargo de conciencia en el que había intervenido no solo él, sino sus sobrinos Stear y Archie. Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo y con la voz apagada respondió,

- George, Stear no murió, está vivo y llegó hace un par de días, no sé porque Niel y Elisa se vistieron así y gritar de esa manera para espantar a todos en la casa, cuando deben respeto y solemnidad ante lo que esperábamos todos.

- Según escuche después, cuando todos se retiraban, ellos se explicaban con Sara, diciendo que solo estaban jugando una broma para asustar un poco a la Srita. Candy, quien duerme plácidamente en su habitación, pues no se levantó junto a todos los demás.

Solo a Elisa y Niel se les puede ocurrir semejante barbaridad, donde a la Srita. Candy intentarán asustar, solo dios en que otra tragedia hubiera terminado todo esto…

Pero Madame Elroy siempre adoraba a sus niños Legan, ahora comprendo que no dejarán de ser unos mocosos insolentes, aun con que Elisa se a una mujer viuda y Niel, ya esté comprometido en matrimonio.

Albert bajaba el rostro, el había participado en esa broma, y los había asustado aun más, si Candy los hubiera visto, la hubieran matado de un susto tremendo, como lo acababan de hacer con Tía Elroy que ya era muy mayor, ella no estaba para esa clase de arrebatos, debió pensar más en eso, antes de ayudar a Stear y Archie a vengar a Candy.

- ¿Y el doctor ya dictaminó el fallecimiento?

- Si señor, ya Madame Elroy había mostrado daños muy severos desde hace tiempo, la muerte de Anthony provocó en ella parte de un infarto, después, la desaparición de usted y el joven Stear, esto ya era algo de esperarse, Madame Elroy tomaba grandes dosis de medicamento para sub existir, por fin descansará de todo sufrimiento.

- Me siento culpable, George.

- No debe señor, la culpabilidad la tomarán sus sobrinos Elisa y Niel, para madurar un poco ante lo cometido, ayer nada menos estuvo de visita el doctor y ya había anunciado que era un milagro que Madame Elroy a su edad y con todos sus padecimientos estuviera viva.

- Si, me enteré de ello, pero esto… George lo interrumpió al ver que estaba culpándose su joven protegido.

- Esto hizo descansar a madame Elroy, ya era mucho tener que soportar tomar medicamentos a cada hora. Y el plan de ella era obligar a los ancianos del Clan que lo obligaran a usted a casarse con alguien de prestigio.

- ¿Qué dices George? Pregunto alarmado Albert al saber los nuevos planes de Madame Elroy para él.

- Bueno, su sobrina Elisa, estaba presionando a Madame Elroy para ser ella, la indicada por el Clan, ya que según ella, usted es un solterón amargado y ella puede ayudar a la familia a darle un heredero.

Tomando aire Albert solo respondió

- Que en Paz descanse mi Tía Elroy.

* * *

Gracias por leerme, por escribirme y sobre todo por seguir esta historia.

Feliz Año 2014

Mayra Exitosa


End file.
